clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Billybob
Billybob is the current president of the USA and a member of the Bureaucrats of the Universal Bureau of Fictitious Literature. His job is the author, and was elected president after The Impeachment of Mariothemovie. Background Billybob was born on Club Penguin Island and his family owned a very nice igloo. His father was a High Ranked Agent in the PSA and his mother was a relative of Aunt Arctic. His father wished for Billy to become an agent like him, but the young penguin didn't wish to do so. When he was in his teen years he wrote a short book about a young penguin like himself who's father constantly urged him to become something he didn't want to be. Eventually his dad figured out about it, and burned the piece of literature. This caused Billybob to leave his family's home and get a job. For awhile he worked at McDoodles, but was fired after discussing Fat with the boss. Then he received a job at Eastshield Fried Fish which he kept for about five years. The penguin was now very dissapointed, and wanted to do more than simply work at a resteraunt. He decided to just stay in his igloo and wait for a better job. About seven months later he came out of his igloo carrying a book he had written about trying to find a job. As he walked around The Plaza, he bumped into none other than Mayor McFlapp. Interested the Tern picked up his book and soon couldn't stop reading. Right then and there he offered Billybob a job as one of the Bureaucrats of the Universal Bureau of Fictitious Literature. Excited, the penguin accepted and soon recieved the rank of author. About a month later his popularity had grown so much, that he was elected president of the USA. Now he runs the country in two ways and has fun doing both. Involvement Billybob spends most of his time writing, and running the USA. He usually lets the citizens of the USA in on upcoming events, but he isn't allowed to reveal too much. His father still wants him to become a PSA Agent, but Billybob still refuses. Trivia * His favorite food is Poritos and Cream Soda. * Director Benny does not approve of Billybob revealing some secrets to the public. * He originally had Illsutrator Keith paint him "Director Black" to keep his identity secret, but somehow it leaked out. * As President of the USA, Billybob lacks any political authority whatsoever. He is President of the nation in de jure, but all politiics actually go to the South Pole Council and GourdZoid Council Hall, making them the de facto rulers in Antarctica. * Billybob is the most revered figure in politics, and though he lacks any true power, his opinion alone is very powerful. * In the Masters category, he controls your destiny! *He has a younger brother named Bobbybill See also * Mayor McFlapp * Director Benny * Bobbybill Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Masters of the Universe Category:Stuff that breaks the 4th wall Category:Canonical characters